1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tubing and connector system and more particularly to a simple tubing and connector system that is made of few parts and is easy to disassemble and wash.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hoses and related couplers, especially those used on food processing equipment, tend to be relatively expensive and of complicated design. Thus, they are not easy to disassemble in a complete fashion or to wash as required or as desirable. The complicated structure of these hoses and connectors not only makes the combination expensive but provides nooks and crannies that are breeding locations for bacteria. These same nooks and crannies make washing prolonged and difficult.
Devices that have been made to completely disassemble may require clamps and these too tend to be expensive and complicated and often require tools for assembly and disassembly.